vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128156-morning-coffee-618-rekindle-my-love-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See? No there's something I haven't done much of, that I find entertaining and fun. HOUSING! Now why didn't I think of that? Sheesh. Out of six regular toons, only Lola has an actual plot worth visiting. That's what I'm gonna do! Build a house! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My job is sitting at a computer for several hours a day! Maybe that's why I just want to veg-out in front of the tube some nights! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, up until the last year and half, I have never been a television watcher since childhood. Once I got out on my own, I always found other things to fill up my days and nights, that didn't involve the boob tube. And then I discovered LOST on Netflix. Which led me to discover Leverage. Then I heard about Game of Thrones. Then the worse of all possible time-wasting things happened: Arrow, The Flash and Gotham. Suddenly, there were GOOD superhero shows on TV for the first time since Batman 1968! :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- i too found myself logging less .. and less... and less. theres really simply nothing happening in this game. i could try to find a group to do Levian Bay (that i haven't done yet). but really.. people already forgot about it... this game have issues. deep issues. its hard to pinpoint what is the ISSUE, but something is wrong. in the meantime, i play witcher3, HotS, and am totally frickin hyped for GW2's HoT and will probably login for some pvp/wvw once the new trait changes are live on june 23rd. Edited June 18, 2015 by Avatar111 | |} ---- Keep at it! I survived this wall on Kuralak which killed my old guild. That's when I created our raiding circle and we pushed through with a new group. This game rewards persistence, even when the personnel shift, and I've found a stronger community than I had before. And when I killed Kuralak with the new group, well, that just felt amazing. I'm pulling for you, and I hope you get back to where you want to be and get a chance to see SD kissing the floor! :D | |} ---- I watched Firefly right after it came out on DVD. A friend bought the collection for me for Christmas that year. It's one of the main reasons WildStar captured my heart so quickly! | |} ---- you are not alone... i lost 2 guilds because of that already. problem is.. if you don't bang your head against the wall, there is not much else to do. i heavily suspect the same pattern will happen with F2P. big wave at first and will slowly die out within a year. wildstar close shop probably in 2 years from F2P release. speculations... Edited June 18, 2015 by Avatar111 | |} ---- Never crossed my mind....now I want smores.......wonder if STarbucks still doing the smores frappe. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. Keep trying to deconstruct the system daemons. One you get it down the first time (and a big thanks to the glory gear it rewards) repetition will be a lot smoother after that. Won't be long before the boss will be on farm/gearing up alts. Amazing fights after System Daemons to psych up for, keep the vibe going! :-) The burnouts here usually last really short. Raid commitments keep me interested. I often find myself spending a few hours in Skyrim or other games to fill time and enjoy myself. | |} ---- ---- Stick around, Duncan. I am the King of Breakfast! :lol: | |} ---- Fact. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait, didn't you get the memo? Bar RP is the RP Atunement process! (pshaw, it's still Wildstar!) So get out there and hit those bars! :lol: Thought the beach party still happened but I've been out of touch with that. Most of what I do is Bar RP. Or River's Teahouse (tea and cookies instead of beer, etc.) Bar RP isn't just about sitting around getting drunk. It's socializing with others and chatting about what else is going on. Been a few times where I've gotten: "Oh hey you know how to do X? We could use somebody like that for... uh... reasons. Show up at Z for more details." Here's the RP resource that Peppercorn put together to help people find RP. | |} ---- Hmmmmm.... that sounds really familiar | |} ---- Yes, it does..... Hence why I refuse officer positions anymore. | |} ---- I tend not to get "burned out" as I play in small bites anyways (an hour here, a few hours there, half an hour yonder, etc). If I do feel like it is becoming more of an obligation than a past-time (more work than fun) then I just step away for a day or three, and come back with fresh eyes and a better mood. Outside of gaming, and among many other things, I like to read (Koontz is my fave), draw/paint (when the mood strikes) and I'm currently working to put together a cookbook of family-favorite recipes (planning to use it as a holiday gift this year). So when I am in a gaming funk, I tend to resort to those activities (or just general housework) to fill the gameless gaps. | |} ---- ---- Add me to the holiday list!! I love looking at recipes :wub: I've wondered a few times about the "whys" of burn out in Wildstar and sometimes I think it's because there is so much to do that you get lost in....housing, RP, achievements, attunement, crafting, whatevers that it becomes overwhelming. I mean that you work sooooo hard to get your plot right that sometimes frustration sets in. | |} ---- I didn't finish Inquisition *or* Origins back in the day. I wish I'd gotten deeper into the Inquisition, but once I was able to sit back up at the computer, WS took over again . . . | |} ---- Come on over to the Dominion side and we shall incorporate you into all our bazinga science chua roleplay ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Temporary burnout. | |} ---- ---- This is awesome! I'd love to take up a handcraft (would really love to get into jewelry making), but I am just way too poor on my lowly teacher pay. >_< | |} ---- My second lv 50 was a Draken Stalker, and the wife was out of town for the weekend when I decided to make it. So I went full, 100% unleaded neckbeard and got to lv 50 in a single weekend, Friday night until Sunday evening. It was doubly terrible because I skipped too many low level quests and ran out at lv 48 and had to grind the last level before I could go to Crimson Badlands. That's right, several hours of killing augmented beasts in Grimvault before I got that sweet sweet rockstar LEVEL UP announcement. I couldn't play for days after that. Just couldn't do it... And to this day I still hate running around the eldan labs area where the entrance to GA and DS are because it reminds me of that self-inflicted misery. I'm finally to the point where I can almost listen to the standard Eldan music without feeling like I'm going to die. So yeah, burnout happens. | |} ---- Do you make intimate lea... Oh hello everyone! Just an AI here doing normal AI things... | |} ---- I tried leatherworking years ago.. i just sucked at it.. but i did make a cool dice bag for my table top dice.. | |} ---- Jewelry making is actually rather cheap to start up. I did it on a poor person's budget when I was a kid. Best place to start is raid the clearance section of your local arts and crafts store for beads, grab some hypo-allergenic ear wires, a few straight pins, and make earrings. There's plenty of tutorials for free online, and you could sell them to friends/family, post em on Facebook, or use an online site to sell em (though that takes a lot of self-advertizing.... I'm bad at that.) If you do go for that, I'd like to see a pic of something you make :) | |} ----